


A Missing Word

by prettypinklass



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: "He died like a true hero."That's what he said. Glenn became an example for aspiring knights. To die in battle, like a 'true hero'.He made an example out of his oldest. No wonder his youngest hated him.
Kudos: 12





	A Missing Word

Is there a word for a parent who outlives their child?

There should be. 

There's a word for someone who loses their spouse, and a child that loses their parent. 

Yet the common language has no word for a parent who outlives their child. 

And it's funny, how Rodrigue Fraldarius never considered that, until he had lost both his sons. 

It started in Duscur. 

His oldest, a valiant fighter, already betrothed, and devoted to his duties. Glenn had lost his life in the tragedy, and he made a mistake.

"He died like a true hero." 

That's what he said. Glenn became an example for aspiring knights. To die in battle, like a 'true hero'.

He made an example out of his oldest. No wonder his youngest hated him. 

And his youngest… he had been there when Felix fell. He could've- he should've done something. He didn't.

The time was night, and the moon glittered above with the stars.

And the sounds of a young girl, laughing maniacally as she thrust her dagger into the prince, sounded throughout the field. 

"Does it hurt? I bet it hurts! I bet that's how my brother felt when you KILLED him!" 

"Enough!" 

Sylvain should've grabbed him.

Ingrid should've flown into his way.

The professor should've stopped him, the prince shouldn't have been in that position in the first place. 

But he had nobody to blame but himself. It wasn't Sylvain's fault he was surprised. It wasn't Ingrid's fault she had been busy scouting. It wasn't the professor's fault for trying to get the prince away, and it wasn't Dimitri's fault for not fighting back. 

It was Rodrigue's fault, for not acting sooner. For letting his son do his job, as the girl pulled her dagger back, aiming for his head-

And the prince wasn't hit, as Rodrigue's son darted in the way, and was stabbed in the chest. 

A gasp rang out, as the prince looked back, "Felix?!" 

"Professor!" The boy coughed. 

The professor moved forward, slashing, cutting down the girl with one clean slice. 

Felix knelt on the ground, as everyone gathered around. 

"Damn… Boar," he spat weakly, glaring at the prince, "Why would you just… let her-" 

"It was my punishment to bear, not yours!" The prince took his hand, his one good eye wide and full of tears, "Felix…" 

"Felix, my son!' Rodrigue practically shoved him out of the way, catching his son as he fell forward.

"You… better not make an example out of me, old man… not like… with Glenn…" his voice was getting weaker, more strained. 

"N-no, I would never… I'm so sorry…" 

"What… are you crying for?... heh… idiot…" 

There was loud sobbing, as Mercedes dug a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Sylvain. Ingrid had landed, and was sniffling, hugging her mount. 

"Oi, Boar…" Dimitri perked up as Felix looked at him, "Get a damn grip on yourself, and don't…" he heaved a breath, "Don't you dare… lose this war." 

Something seemed to snap inside of the prince, as he began crying. 

"I-I won't, I'm so sorry-" 

"Don't apologize, Dimitri… idiot…" 

"Felix, w-why…" Rodrigue cradled his head, as the light in his eyes dimmed. 

"Hah… stupid old man… that's our job… isn't it? The… shield… of Faerghus…" 

"That doesn't mean you can make a stupid, reckless decision-!" 

"It's not stupid… if I'm protecting someone. Old man… father…" 

Rodrigue wiped his eyes, desperate, "Felix, please-" 

"Hah… I love you, dad… I should've said that more…" 

"Please…" 

"I'll… tell Glenn you said hi…" 

Someone burst into tears, adding to the chorus of sobs. Rodrigue didn't know who, he wasn't paying attention.

And all he could do as the light faded from his son's eyes, was scream. 

"FELIX!" 

•••

There's no word for a parent who outlives their child, but there should be.

Rodrigue Fraldarius, now without children, without an heir, would be that.

With his sons buried next to each other, and the prince finally getting a grip… he didn't know what to do. 

Sylvain should have stopped him.

Ingrid should have blocked him.

The professor should have done something first.

The prince shouldn't have even been in that situation.

Mercedes should have healed him.

Annette should have pushed him off course. 

Dedue should've taken the hit first.

Ashe should've shot the girl-

The glass mug in his hand shattered as his grip tightened, and he yelped, seething.

He shook his head, staring at his hand, now bloody, with shards of glass embedded in it. 

He has nobody to blame but himself. For not acting first. 

Rodrigue Fraldarius should have acted first, and taken the hit instead of his son. He could of, he should of.

But he didn't, and now, he suffers the consequences of it. 

•••

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt came from the Fire Emblem Amino


End file.
